


The Result of No Sleep

by maddishHatter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, First Time, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddishHatter/pseuds/maddishHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Msparp. Dave and Karkat spend some time together. and then things get kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Result of No Sleep

Friday 01 November 2013  
This is a script style, not safe for work chat.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
TG: lets do something  
CG: OK.  
TG: i guess the only fun things there are to do around here is watch movies and draw on shit  
CG: *HE WAS SITTING ON DAVES BED LOOKING AROUND AWKWARDLY*  
CG: WHY AM I HERE?  
CG: IVE FORGOTTEN...  
TG: *he blinks at Karkat* i dont really know... you were going to tell me something i think maybe i cant remember either  
CG: *HE BLUSHES* I UH... WAS GONNA I DONT REMEMBER  
TG: *he sighs* so you dont remember what you were doing to tell me... oh well...  
CG: WASNT I GOING TO TELL YOU ABOUT QUADRANTS?  
TG: oooh  
TG: shit yeah i think maybe  
CG: WHICH ONE ARE YOU CURIOUS ABOUT?  
CG: MATESPRITS, MOIRAILS?  
TG: okay that black one... and all the other ones that arent the red one  
CG: AUSPISTICE, KIMESIS?  
TG: all of those fuckers  
TG: not the red one though  
CG: SO ALL OF THEM BUT MATESPRITS?  
TG: yes  
CG: OK.  
CG: WELL MOIRAILS ARE BASICALLY TWO PEOPLE THAT WATCH FOR ANOTHER.  
CG: ITS USUALLY A LOWER BLOOD WITH A HIGHER BLOOD  
TG: uh huh  
CG: AUSPISTICE DOES JACK SHIT AND JUST MEDIATES A KISMESIS PAIRING, I'M NOT A PRO AT THIS, YOU'RE BEST OFF ASKING KANAYA  
TG: mhmm  
CG: KISMESIS IS BASICALLY HATE LOVE  
TG: thats dumb  
TG: i dont get that  
CG: SO DURING CALIGNIOUS SEX IS BASICALLY BASH THE SHIT OUT IF EACH OTHER SEX  
CG: WELL, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE. I JUST KNOW FROM ROMCOMS.  
TG: huh that sounds dangerous  
TG: and really kinky  
CG: IT IS DANGEROUS SHIT. BUT KILLING YOUR KISMESIS IS BASICALLY FORBIDDEN  
CG: NO ITS ILL ADVICED.  
TG: do the two people still care for each other  
CG: SORTA, IN LIKE A HATE-LOVE WAY.  
CG: IF YOU CATCH MY DRIFT.  
TG: hm *he tilts his head* yeah kinda... i suppose thats kind of nice  
CG: WELL IN QUADRANTS, THERE ARE ONLY TWO EMOTIONS: PITY AND HATE  
CG: PITY FOR REDROM AND HATE FOR BLACKROM  
TG: pity... that has to mean something different for you guys  
CG: WE DON'T KNOW ACTUAL LOVE.LOVE YOU HUMANS DO,  
CG: *LOVE LIKE YOU HUMANS DO  
TG: oh thats terrible...  
CG: DO YOU WANT EXAMPLES OF SAID QUADRANTS?  
TG: huh? yeah sure  
CG: ROSE AND KANAYA WOULD BE EPAN EXAMPLE OF MATESPRIT.  
CG: *AN  
TG: *he nods his head*  
CG: GAMZEE AND I ARE MOIRAILS  
CG: KANAYA IS KNOWN FOR AUSPISTICING.  
CG: AND ERIDAN AND VRISKA FOR KISMESIS, THOUGH I THEY SPLIT  
TG: uh huh  
CG: OH TEREZI AND GAMZEE FIR KISMESIS  
TG: they are?  
CG: APPARENTLY.  
TG: ew... who would want to fuck him  
CG: THAT ISN'T ALL KISMESIS IS ABOUT,  
CG: THINK OF KISMESIS AS A SORT OF RIVALRY BETWEEN FACTIONS  
TG: oh... so like they beat the shit out of each other  
CG: UHH SORTA.  
TG: yeah... i guess i could get into that  
CG: IT DEPENDS ON THE TWO.  
CG: HONESTLY?  
TG: what?  
CG: YOU WITH THE KISMESIS THING.  
CG: ... I SUPPOSE I'D TRY IT.  
TG: *he shrugs* i dont really know... what youve never had one before  
CG: NO. I'VE ONLY HAD A MOIRAILLIGIANCE WITH GAMZEE TO BE PERFECTLY HONEST.  
TG: huh... so youve never had a matesprit either  
CG: NOPE.  
TG: hm... why not  
CG: HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW.  
CG: MAYBE I'M NOT MATESPRIT MATERIAL  
CG: BEING A MUTANT AND ALL.  
TG: oh thats dumb  
CG: *HE WAS BLUSHING LIGHTLY* WOULD YOU TRY A QUADRANT WITH ME?  
TG: which one  
TG: i dont think id like the black one  
CG: WHAT DO YOU FEEL FOR ME?  
CG: LOVE OR HATE?  
TG: *he tilts his head* i guess my feelings for you lean more towards love  
CG: SO MORE MATESPRITS?  
TG: isnt that love?  
CG: BASICALLY.  
TG: then yeah i guess  
CG: *HE PATS A SEAT FOR DAVE TO SIT* SO DO YOU WANT TO TRY IT?  
TG: *he sits next to him* alright i guess so... if you let me paint on your face as a sign of affection  
CG: *HIS BLUSH DEEPENS*  
CG: FINE, WHATEVER  
TG: *he pecks his cheek* so i guess that means youre my weird alien boyfriend now  
CG: WAIT... WHAT DOES PAINT ON MY FACE EVEN MEAN?  
TG: *he shrugs* its fun  
CG: WHAT DOES THAT ENTAIL?  
TG: i just take paints and put them on your face  
CG: OH... OK?  
TG: i can try and make it sexy in someway if you want *he snickers*  
CG: *HE LOOKS AT DAVE AND PLANTS A KISS ON HIS NECK, JUST BELOW THE EAR  
CG: WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP.  
CG: THIS IS MY FIRST TIME AND I DON'T WANT TO FUCK IT UP.  
TG: *he huffs* then you shouldnt say things like that to your bf  
CG: I'M SORRY *THE APOLOGY WAS SINCERE*  
CG: *HE KISSES DAVE'S NECK LOWER THAN HE HAD DONE LAST TIME.  
TG: aw its okay... i cant stay mad at your cute face  
CG: *HE SAYS NOTHING AND KISSES EVEN LOWER, ALMOST AT THE JUGGULAR*  
TG: *he shivers* so is this part of being matesprits  
CG: I DUNNO. *THE WORDS ARE MIXED IN WITH A SMALL PURR*  
CG: IT'D HELDP IF YOU DID SOMETHING TOO,  
TG: *he runs a hand through Karkat's hair* so... now that youve explained quadrants would you be willing to explain troll anatomy?  
CG: OK, WELL FIRST * HE DRAWS BACK* MY HORNS ARE BASICALLY THE QUIVALENT TO THESE THINGS * HE POINTS TO ONE OF DAVE'S NIPPLES*  
TG: uh huh  
CG: AND *HE LOOKS DOWN*P TO DAVE'S BULGE*  
TG: and...?  
CG: MY TROLL BULGE IS BASICALLY A TENTACLE THING  
TG: *he blinks* whoa... let me see  
CG: OK. WHOA. DAVE. I HAVEN'T FINISHED,  
TG: right right sorry  
CG: URGH... MAYBE YOU SHOULD TELL ME ABOUT YOUR HUMAN ANATOMY SO I CAN COMPARE.  
TG: um... *he shrugs* i can just show you i guess  
CG: DAVE... TROLLS ARE ANDROGYNOUS, MEANING WE DON'T HAVE A DEFINATE GENDER  
CG: SO THEREFORE WE HAVE BOTH MALE AND FEMALE SEX ORGANS  
TG: okay... so? i have a dick and im guessing that its kinda similar to yours but isnt a tentacle  
CG: WE HAVE A BULGE AND A NOOK.  
CG: A NOOK IS THE 'FEMALE' SEX ORGAN  
CG: WHICH, I GUESS RESEMBLES A SLIT.  
TG: uh huh... a vag... god man i dont think i want to talk about this anymore...  
CG: WELL SHUT UP AND RUB MY HORNS  
TG: okay then *he reaches up and stroke his horns gently*  
CG: *A PURR ESCAPES HIS MOUTH AS HE PLANTS A KISS ON DAVE'S LIPS*  
TG: *he kisses back, humming a little and tugging on Karkat's horn gently*  
CG: *AS DAVE RUBS ON HIS HORNS P, HE ACCIDENTLY BITES DOWN ON DAVE'S LIP, THE FANGS BREAK THE DELICATE SKIN*  
CG: (BOTTOM LIP)  
TG: hm *he pulls back a little, letting go of his horn and touching his lip* ah  
CG: SHIT, SORRY. *HE LOOKS WORRIEDLY AT DAVE* I SHOULD HAVE MENTIONED THE FANGS AND CLAWS.  
CG: I TOTALLY FUCKING FORGOT, I'M REALLY SORRY  
TG: no no... its okay really *he licks at his lip* just... why did you do it  
CG: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR. MAYBE WE SHOULD KEEP MOUTH KISSING TO A MINIMUM.  
TG: hm well i dont really mind biting *he runs a hand through Karkat's hair again, stopping at the base of one of his horns*  
CG: *ANOTHER PURR ESCAPES HIS THROAT HE KISSES DOWN ON DAVE'S NECK*  
TG: hmm *he sits up on his knees and leans over to drag his tongue up one of Karkat's horns*  
CG: URGH. I PITY YOU SO FUCKING MUCH *HE WRAPS HIS ARMS AROUND DAVE AND KISSED DOWN AGAIN*  
TG: *he nuzzles his hair* really? how long have you felt that way  
CG: I-YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT *THE PURRS DEEPEN AND HE KISSES DAVE'S NECK MORE DESPERATELY*  
TG: ugh... you can be a dick sometimes  
CG: *HE NIPS DAVE'S NECK AT THE STATEMENT*  
CG: BEING AN ASSHOLE IS A DEFINATE TURN OFF  
TG: nnf okay... *he licks at Karkat's horn again*  
CG: *THE PURRS GET DEEPER AND HE REACHED THE COLLARBONE NIPPING AT HIM AGAIN*  
TG: *he takes the horn into his mouth, sucking on it gently*  
CG: *HIS CLAWS DIG INTO THE SIDE OF DAVE'S RIBS AS HE KISSES MORE DESPERATELY*  
TG: ah... *he grabs a handful of Karkat's hair, wincing a little*  
CG: *HE LETS GO* FUCK. SORRY *HE FELT A BIT AWKWARD SO HE STOOD, LOOKING AT DAVE SITTING HERE, PUFFED UP LIP AND ALL*  
TG: *he blinked up at him* its fine really... what wrong  
TG: *whats  
CG: I'M THINKING, SHUT UP.  
TG: ugh well please think a little faster  
CG: *HE MOVES CLOSER PUSHING DAVE ON THE BED, HE CRAWLED ON TOP OF HIM*  
TG: *he places his hands on Karkat's thighs* well then  
CG: *HE WAS BLUSHING DEEPLY, SMALL PURRS RUMBLING FROM HIS THROAT* TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT.  
TG: as you wish *he tugs off his shirt*  
CG: *HE SLIDES DOWN ON DAVE, AND BEGINS KISSING BELOW HIS COLLARBONE, HIS STOMACH RUBBING AGAINST HIS CROTCH*  
CG: (KARKAT'S STOMACH ON DAVE'S CROTCH)  
TG: hmm *he closes his eyes, leaning his head back and reaching down to rub his horn again*  
CG: *HE PULLS HIMSELF UPWARDS AND TAKES OFF HIS OWN SHIRT, REVEALING SIX SCARS ON EACH SIDE OF HIS ABDOMEN, THREE ON EACH SIDE*  
TG: uh *he reaches to touch on of his scars* what are these  
CG: MY GRUB SCARS. THEY'RE ESSENTIALLY SCARS FROM WHEN WE WERE TROLL BABIES. WELL. GRUBS  
CG: YES, LIKE YOUR EARTH INSECTS.  
TG: would it hurt if i touched it  
CG: NAH. THEY'RE MORE AESTHESTIC IF ANYTHING.  
CG: *AS HE TALKS HE RUNS HIS BLUNT CLAWS ALONG DAVES STOMACH*  
TG: *he rubs his thumb against one of the scars* interesting  
CG: (BLUNTISH)  
CG: WHATS THAT? *HE RUNS HIS FINGER ALONG A HOLE IN DAVE'S STOMACH.* DID YOU GET SHOT OR SOMETHING?  
CG: (REFERRING TO BELLYBUTTON)  
TG: *he looks down and laughs a little* no thats my bellybutton its where my umbilical cord was attached  
CG: WHAT DOES IT DO? OR IS IT LIKE MY GRUB SCARS?  
TG: uh yeah it doesnt serve any purpose after birth  
CG: WHY DOES IT LOOK LIKE A HOLE? OR AM I MISSING SOMETHING?  
CG: *HE SELFCONSCIOUSLY LOOKS AT HIMSELF.*  
TG: its what attached me to my mother when i was in the womb... to get like nutrients and shit so yeah it basically is a hole into my body... or it was until it healed man i dont know im not a doctor  
CG: WOW. TROLLS AND HUMANS ARE DEFINATELY SET APART FROM EACHOTHER.  
CG: EVEN OUT BODIES ARE DIFFERENT,  
CG: *OUR  
TG: yeah *he runs his hands up Karkat's stomach* not too horribly different though  
CG: WELL, TROLLS HAVE DIFFERENT MUSCLE TININGS FROM HUMANS... I THINK P. IT DEPENDS ON HOW HIGH YOU ARE IN THE CASTE SYSTEM.  
CG: I'M ANNOYING YOU AREN'T I?  
TG: no *he rubs his chest* i think its pretty interesting actually  
CG: *HE CARESSES DAVES ARM GENTLY WITH HIS CLAWS*  
CG: *WITH THE OTHER HAND HE FELLS DAVE'S ABDOMEN. HE PULLS BACK* YOU'RE SO... COLD  
TG: *he shrugs* i get cold easily and im half naked so...  
CG: I FEEL SORTA BAD BECAUSE I'M... HOT *HE GRABS DAVE'S HAND AND SETS IT TO HIS CHEST, FLAT PALMED*  
TG: *he stares at his hand* yeah you really are... i dont know why youd feel bad about that though... you can always share your body heat with me  
CG: *HE BLUSHES AMD LAYS DOWN ON DAVE AGAIN*  
CG: *HIS HEAD ON HIS CHEST*  
TG: *he pets Karkat's hair* what made you decide to ask me to be in a quadrant with you... youre being unusually sweet  
CG: *HE SHRUGS* I DUNNO. MAYBE SEEING KANAYA AND ROSE BEING MATESPRITS MADE ME JEALOUS OR SOME SHIT.  
CG: WHY DID YOU SAY YES TO US BEING MATESPRITS?  
TG: *he frowns* because i like you... *he fidgets a little* certainly not because im jealous of anyone... maybe we shouldnt do this if thats your motivation  
CG: *HE STOPPED AND CLENCHED HIS FISTS* AND I'VE FELT FLUSHED FOR YOU SINCE ABOUT OUT THIRD OR FOURTH CONVERSATION.  
TG: *he looks away* oh... im sorry  
CG: ITS HARD TO STAY MAD AT YOU... * HE HESITATES* DAVE...  
TG: yes?  
CG: I... -* PAUSES FOR A MOMENT* I WANT TO HAVE FKUSHED SEX WITH YOU. RIGHT NOW.  
CG: *FLUSHES  
CG: *FLUSHED  
TG: right now?  
TG: are you ready for that  
TG: im i ready for that  
CG: YES. NOW. ON THIS BED. I HOPE YOU HAVE A BUCKET  
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK THE BUCKET  
TG: i- wait bucket?  
CG: UHH. IT'S HARD TO EXPLAIN  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
CG: IT'S BETTER IS I SHOWED YOU AND THEN YOU ASKED QUESTIONS LATER  
TG: um alright then  
CG: *HE KISSES DOWN DAVE'S STOMACH*  
CG: *UNTIL HE REACHES HIS JEANS*  
TG: *he sighs softly, tugging gently on a strand on Karkat's hair* you know ive never done this before so i have no idea what to do  
CG: ME EITHER. I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE IT WITH MY OWN SPECIES. LET ALONE A HUMAN *HE TUGGS ON THE ZIPPER*  
TG: god this means its gonna be hella awkward isnt it  
CG: PROBABLY, BUT WE GOT OVER THE KISSING.  
TG: uh okay...  
CG: AHH FUCK IT * HE USES A CLAW TO SLOW RIP THE MATERIAL OF DAVE'S PANTS*  
TG: ah karkat  
TG: come on you dont have to do that  
CG: FINE YOU DO IT,  
TG: *he sighs and unzips his pants, beginning to wiggle out of them*  
CG: *HE RUBS DAVE'S THIGHS WITH HIS HANDS SLOWLY*  
TG: um... okay now what you gonna take your pants off?  
CG: OH, SHIT. *HE ROLLS OFF OF DAVE AND EASES HIMSELF OUT OF THE JEANS THAT WERE A BIT TOO BIG FOR HIM*  
TG: *he sits up on his elbows and watches him, snickering a little*  
CG: *THE TOP BIT OF HIS UNDERWEAR IS STAINED RED  
TG: um... *he stares at his underwear* dude are you okay  
TG: youre bleeding i think  
CG: IT'S JUST GENETIC MATERIAL SECREETED FROM THE BULGE. I MUST HAVE BEEN EXCITED.  
TG: genetic... this is going to be messy isnt it *he flushes slightly and covers his mouth* wow that was a really weird thing to say  
CG: PROBABLY.  
CG: NOW WHO'S DOING THE TOPPING?  
TG: um... huh  
TG: you  
CG: WHAT?  
CG: I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU'D JUMP AT THE CHANCE OF BEING DOMINANT  
TG: no... id rather you do it  
TG: i dont know what to do  
CG: O...K I GUESS  
CG: I SUPPOSE IT WOULD BE LIKE HUMAN SEX WITHOUT THE BULGE.  
TG: um yeah i guess so  
CG: YOU STILL HAVEN'T CHANGED YOUR MIND?  
TG: *he shakes his head*  
CG: FINE.*HE CRAWLS OVER TO DAVE*  
TG: why? would you rather me top?  
CG: YES. THAT WOULD BE BETTER  
TG: ugh... fine then *he sits up* i guess i could try  
CG: SO I LAY DOWN? *HE SORTA FLOPS DOWN WITH HIS HEAD ON A PILLOW*  
TG: *he crawls over to Karkat, moving so his legs are on either side of him* okay... i want you to tell me what to do now  
CG: *HE SLOOKED AT HIMSELF AND THEN DAVE* UHH.*HE STRIPS HIMSELF OF UNDERWEAR, REVEALING TWO SLITS. ONE ON TOP AND ANOTHER BELOW*  
CG: *IT WAS A CLEAN SLATE THAT LACKED HAIR OF ANY KIND*  
TG: *he stares down at them* um... i dont... where do i  
CG: *HE POINTS TO THE TOP* THE BULGE *TO THE BOTTOM* THE NOOK. PUT YOUR HUMAN BULGE IN THE BOTTOM.  
TG: uh whew okay... *he sits up, awkwardly trying to tug off his boxers*  
CG: *HE MOVES HIS HAND ACROSS DAVES LEG*  
TG: *he finally manages to pull them off* okay so... um... should i just do it?  
CG: WAIT.  
TG: uh okay  
CG: WHY ISN'T IT WRIGGLING?  
TG: what  
TG: its not supposed to  
CG: WHAT!  
TG: yeah... what were you expecting  
CG: *HE LOOKS AT IT AS IF ITS SOME FOREIGN OBJECT THAT ISN'T MEANT TO BE USED SEXUALLY*  
CG: I DON T KNOW. WHAT'S THAT UNDERNEATH THE BULGE?  
TG: *he flushes lightly, looking away out of embarrassment* those... ugh oh my god... those would happen to be my... wow i really dont want to explain  
CG: I EXPLAINED TO YOU. DON'T NOOK OUT ON ME  
TG: uh... well those are my balls okay jesus this is weird  
CG: FINE, I'M READY.  
TG: oh okay... *he lowers a little closer to Karkat* tell me if i do something you dont like okay? *he pushes into his entrance a little*  
CG: *THE LOW PURRS BREAK AND HE BEGINS TO PANT* SLOW THE FUCK DOWN,  
CG: *HE PUTS A HAND TO HIS TEMPLE AND EYE*  
TG: ah im sorry jeez...  
TG: tell me when youre really ready  
CG: GOG, OK LOOK, MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY A FINGER, IT ISN'T AS THICK AS YOUR BULGE.  
TG: uh *he sighs and rolls off of Karkat* okay then  
CG: WAIT!  
TG: ugh what?  
CG: *HE MOVES FORWARDS AND PLANTS A KISS ON HIS LIPS, TRYING AS HARD AS HE COULD TO NOT BITE HIM*  
TG: *he smiles and kisses back eagerly*  
CG: *HE FALLS BACK* OK, TRY IT.  
TG: *he nods, sliding his hand down Karkat's stomach and to his nook*  
CG: *HIS LIPS QUIVER AND HE STEALS DAVE'S SHADES FROM HIS FACE, PUTTING THEM ON HIMSELF*  
CG: *HIS HANDS WERE SHAKING* BUT HE SRUNCHED HIS HANDS IN THE BLANKETS  
TG: *he draws his hand back a little and covers his eyes with his free hand* what are doing  
CG: IT'S MY BARGAINING CHIP. IF YOU MANAGE TO MAKE ME A QUIVERING MESS, YOU CAN HAVE THEM BACK  
TG: *he sighs* thats not fair you know i probably wont be able to  
CG: YOU NEVER KNOW STRIDER. NOW DO IT.  
TG: *he sighs again, still hiding his eyes and rubbing at Karkat's nook gently*  
CG: *HIS EYES ARE SCRUNCHED SHUT AND HE MOANS LIGHTLY, HIS FINGERS BEGAN TINGLING*  
TG: *he stares at his hand and bites his lip* im just gonna try it... *he moves over to Karkat's legs, placing his hands on his knees*  
CG: CEASE YOUR INSUFFERABLE TEASING *HE SHUDDERS, HIS MOUTH TWISTS IN ALMOST PLAIN  
CG: *PAIN  
TG: *he takes a deep breath and lowers himself down to lick at Karkat's nook*  
CG: *HE STIFLES A YELL OF PLEASE, HIS PANTING INCREASES AND HE BEGINS TO STROKE DAVE'S HAIR*  
CG: *PLEASURE  
TG: *he slides his hand up Karkat's stomach, wrapping an arm around Karkat's thigh and sucking gently*  
CG: *HE MOANS, HIS BREATHING HEAVY AS HE CONTINUES TO STROKE DAVE'S HAIR*  
TG: *he moans against Karkat's skin, sucking a little harder*  
CG: *HE WAS TRYING HARD NOT TO SHOUT IN PLEASE, HE SANK INTO BED, THE GENETIC MATERIAL BEGAN TO SECREET FROM THE TOP SLIT* YES. OH,  
CG: *PLEASURE  
TG: *he took one long drawn out lick before looking back up at Karkat* i though you said that you have a tentacle  
CG: FUCK *WAS ALL HE MANAGED TO SAY* THE TENTACLE SLOWLY SLIPPED OUT OF ITS SHEATH.  
CG: (THE LAST BIT WAS AN ACTION)  
TG: *he tilted his head, starting at it* oh... okay  
CG: *IT BEGAN TO WRIGGLE, AS IF LOOKING FOR SOMETHING TO GRAPPLE ON TO.*  
CG: *HE WEAKLY PAPPED DAVE'S CHEEK*  
TG: um... fuck it its kinda weird but whatever *he leaned up a bit and began licking at Karkat's bulge*  
CG: OH GOG. * HE BEARLY MANAGE TO SAY IT* I WANT YOU IN ME, MUSHROOM HUMAN BULGE AND ALL  
TG: *he licks at it again, grasping it gently* wow i really wish you wouldnt call it that  
CG: *HIS EYE TWITCHED, THOUGH DAVE COULDN'T SEE IT* F...FINE WHAT SHOULD I CALL IT THEM?  
CG: I MEAN IT  
TG: lets just not call it anything and do this *he sits up on his knees and moves in between Karkat's legs*  
CG: FINE. JUST DO IT.  
TG: ah okay *he slowly pushes into Karkat* mmn okay again tell me if i do something wrong  
CG: AHH *HE MOANED. WITH ONE HAND, HE FELT DAVE'S CHEST AND WITH THE OTHER, HE MOVED IT TO HIS FOREHEAD*  
TG: *he closed his eyes, moaning lightly and rocking into him slowly*  
CG: *HE JERKED HIS HIPS TO DAVE'S RHYTHMN, HIS VOICE GAVE OUT AND HE GAVE A BIG JERK OF HIS HIPS, CAUSING DAVE'S BULGE TO BE FORCED INSIDE DEEPER*  
TG: f-fuck... *he moaned loudly, gripping the sheets and rocking into him a little more aggressively*  
CG: *HE SHOUTED QUIETLY, HIS EYES WAS STILL CLOSED ROCKING TO THE RHYTHMN* OH. DAVE *HIS VOICE QUIVERED*  
CG: (DAMN! I GOT TO GO)  
TG: ((Shucks, okay then.  
TG: ((Bye.


End file.
